Someday I'll be free of you
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Set after the last scene in S4, episode 2. Damon goes to Alaric's grave after Stefan tricks him into doing that lantern thing which he thinks is stupid and leaves them all to it. But he doesnt know Caroline goes after him to make sure he is okay as she knows he is hurting. Just a oneshot.


**a/n: got this little idea for a one shot after the last episode, poor damon, i felt so bad for him and i also thought the lantern idea was so stupid too...i just think they had more important things to be worrying about but each to their own.**

**this story is set after the last scene where damon was talking at alaric's grave, only Caroline follows him to check and see if he's okay and they get talking over a bottle of bourbon.**

* * *

Damon was walking across the grass besides Bonnie wondering what the hell they all wanted when he saw the Scooby gang sitting on one of the park tables in a secluded area of Mystic Falls.

All he heard from Stefan was something about finishing a memorial and Chinese lanterns which he thought was the stupidest idea ever but he decided to entertain Stefan for a minute before walking away.

He glared at them with a blank expression listening to Stefan twittering on about healing while handing out the lanterns to the group and he hated that Stefan mentioned something about pushing stuff away as he wondered did his brother not know that was his own way of dealing with stuff.

He didn't want to be thinking about this crap, not when there was a new threat in town that clearly had them all marked as targets and for him that was more important then this stupid, meaningless get together.

He wanted to find out information about the threat, not sit around commiserating over past events and he knew it wasn't his thing anymore, not after the Katherine fiasco. After she whirl winded back into town professing her love for how it would always be Stefan, he decided he was done caring, he was no longer holding onto past events anymore.

But Stefan ignored his words and mentioned Alaric which surprised Damon and it surprised him even more that Jeremy mentioned his name while looking at him as he wondered just how much they all knew he cared about Alaric even if he never said it out loud.

Damon didn't want to stick around, he didn't see the point in this little pathetic gathering just to make them feel better and it wasn't going to change anything, it wasn't going to make him feel less alone, in fact it was making him feel worse.

He could feel the sting of pain erupt inside him when Alaric's name was mentioned and it was a bitter aftertaste as he could do nothing to save his friend and he hated it, he wished he could do a Superman and turn the planet backwards as fast as he could so none of it would have ever happened and Alaric would be alive.

But this was reality so the world would keep turning, the sun would rise and set to rise on a brand new day.

He watched as Jeremy stepped forward to hand him the lighter so he reacted the only way he knew how and that was to get out of there as he put his hand up dismissively telling them "_no way, I'm not doing that" _before turning and walking away.

He couldn't believe how stupid they all were, did they really believe lighting some candles would make it all better, no he was no fool, he knew none of that crap would do anything to make the endless abyss of pain seem any less daunting then it already was.

He preferred to just live through it and not look back on the past or at least that's what he kept telling himself but he couldn't deny Alaric was the only one he cared about for the first time since he was human.

* * *

He bought a bottle of bourbon before going to Alaric's grave and the bottle was half empty as he sat on the stone seat beside the grave as he wished he could do anything to bring his only friend back to the land of the living.

He glanced around checking with his heightened hearing that no one was around to hear him as he muttered "_floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that, Japanese lanterns, symbols of letting go of the past, well here is a newsflash, were not Japanese" _in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

He took a drink from the bottle with the thoughts forming in his mind before he continued "_you know what they are, children, like lighting a candle going to make everything okay or saying a prayer or pretending Elena's not going to end up like the rest of us murderous vampires, stupid, delusional, exasperating little children" _cynically.

He paused waiting for a reply that never came and he hated just how deafening the silence was as he rolled his eyes adding "_I know what your going to say, it makes them feel better Damon" _knowing it was what Alaric would say but he didn't share the same opinion.

He continued "_so what, for how long, a minute a day, what difference does it make_" standing up and beginning to pace on the spot.

He glanced at the grave once more before adding "_because in the end when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody you cared about used to be" _in a tone filled with hurt and pain.

He sighed before adding "_and a rock with a birthday card that turns out is all wrong" _sarcastically.

He didn't know Alaric was beside him in spirit form slightly laughing at his words as he could do nothing but helplessly see Damon tearing himself to pieces wishing he could talk to his friend, he even tried but it was no use as he voice couldn't be heard by the vampire so he remained silent relishing in the company.

He watched Damon sit back down looking off to the side as he continued his words in a drawl "_so thanks friend, for leaving me here to baby-sit, I should be long gone by now, I didn't get the girl, remember, I'm stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids, you owe me big" _tiredly.

He took a long drink from the bottle before putting it on the seat beside him before patting the bottle with his hand before getting up and walking away not hearing Alaric's words of "_I miss you too, buddy" _softly.

* * *

Damon decided on going out of town for a few days deciding maybe he should do himself a favor and leave as he earlier words replayed in head as he knew really should have been long gone.

He only came back for Katherine and somehow got sucked up into this whole other drama all because of Elena and it didn't help she looked like Katherine either.

He knew he only stayed in town because Elena looked like Katherine but he was also fed up risking his life for nothing when every instinct he had told him to get out of town while he still could before he ended up dead.

He knew Elena would never choose him considering she was still denying her basic instinct to drink human blood all because saint Stefan was preaching in her ear and she stupidly believed every word he said and Damon hated that they were wrapping her up in cotton wool as he knew she was stronger then that.

He walked through the forest when he sensed a presence so he stood on high alert looking around him before muttering "_I know your there so get out before I make you regret it" _threateningly with a glare to match.

He watched as a figure walked out from behind the trees in the distance and he saw who it was as they got closer so he muttered "_what do you want Blondie" _tiredly with a firm expression.

She remained silent until she was a few feet in front of him before she replied "_I heard what you said" _softly with an expression to match.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her wondering if he should kill her now as he replied "_don't know what you're talking about" _defensively.

She watched him silently before replying "_when you left I followed you to make sure you were okay and then I heard you talking to Alaric" _softly.

Damon glared at her before retorting "_that was none of your business" _icily.

She slightly shook her head in agreement replying "_I know but I didn't want you to be alone" _in a soft whisper.

He was surprised that she meant it but he doubted her sincerity as he asked "_don't be, I know you're only here because Elena told you to" _bitterly with a sharp smirk.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief replying "_not true, she doesn't know, she thinks I went home, I came here because I think of you as my friend even if you hate me" _coldly.

Damon flinched inwardly keeping a cool expression as he laughed in disbelief replying "_I don't do friends, so its in your best interests to leave me alone if you want to stay alive" _nonchalantly.

She picked up on his hidden meaning replying "_I know you miss him, I do too" _softly.

Before she knew it he had her pinned to a tree with a hand on her throat hissing "_you _

_don't know what I feel so shut the hell up" _in an angry whisper.

Caroline didn't move or flinch in fear as she softly replied "_your actions tell me something different, have I hit a nerve" _with a raised eyebrow.

He silently glared at her knowing she had him on that one so he let her go and stood back retorting "_whatever, your just a child so what would you know" _disdainfully.

Caroline slightly smirked before replying "_a lot more then you think, appearances can be deceptive so don't judge a book by its cover" _firmly as she glared at him.

He rolled his eyes replying "_whatever, still doesn't change anything" _sarcastically.

It was her turn to roll her eyes as he added "_so I ask, why are you here" _angrily in a cool tone.

She replied "_I happen to agree with you, we should be focusing on the new threat, he could be watching us right now and they are off playing memorial games, there is a time and place for that and we both know Stefan is only doing it for Elena" _rolling her eyes at the last few words.

Damon coldly smirked "_jealous are we" _mockingly.

Caroline laughed replying "_just like your jealous of Stefan having Elena choose him again" _icily.

He glared at her knowing she had him on that one as she added "_get over yourself Damon, Stefan is babying Elena like she needs to be wrapped in cotton wool, he forgets the fact she is a vampire, she can feed on humans without killing them if she is shown how, but he fails to realize she is stronger then that, I had to stop her from killing someone today and then tell her how to compel them, something he failed to tell her about, but he wants her to be weak so she acts like that to get his attention, pathetic really" _rolling her eyes.

Damon smirked replying "_finally someone who agrees with me" _rolling his eyes.

Caroline softly laughed keeping her eyes on him before holding up a bottle of bourbon in her hand replying "_brought you a present" _with a raised eyebrow.

Damon smirked at her feeling the sense of hopelessness he felt earlier dissipating wondering why the hell was she here and why wasn't she with his saintly brother and the useless hybrid Tyler, the doppelganger and the judgey witch bitch that didn't do anything for anyone unless her life was threatened.

He smirked telling her "_alcohol, it fixes everything when you're a vampire" _sarcastically.

She laughed nodding her head in agreement replying "_that's it does" _rolling her eyes.

A comfortable silence fell as Damon wondered just exactly why she was here if Elena didn't send her but he didn't have it in him to tell her to go away, he was fed up of being alone but he couldn't bring himself to let anyone get close to him again only to be used as a pawn to get back at him like the originals used Alaric.

* * *

She followed him as he walked over to a fallen log and sat on it so she sat beside him as he looked at her opening the bottle telling him "_for the record I thought it was a stupid idea too but Stefan wanted it for Elena so I went with it, cant break the habit of a lifetime" _sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Damon picked up on the dig in her tone replying "_but you said about your dad" _curiously.

She shook her head in disbelief replying "_I didn't mean it, I don't know how I feel, he hated me, he left my mom to fend for herself and then tried to 'torture' the vampire out of me to 'fix me' so I hate him for that" _softly as she looking down at her hands.

He took the bottle from her feeling surprised it was something they both had in common as he told her "_if it makes you feel any better, my dad hated me too, he shot me because I was with Katherine even though I was human" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

She looked up at him curiously asking "_is that how you turned" _with an expression to match.

He didn't know whey he was telling her but he figured he was drunk enough as he told her "_he never liked me when I was human, always found a reason to belittle me, he always preferred Stefan and told me so on many occasions, I guess when he saw I tried to rescue Katherine in 1864 it was just an excuse for him to shoot me once and for all and there was no regret in his eyes when he did it either" _scornfully.

He bitterly smirked as she replied "_I'm sorry you had to go through that" _softly.

He picked up on the genuineness in her tone replying "_don't be, I'm over it, anyway everyone always prefers Stefan" _before rolling his eyes.

She didn't hesitate replying "_I don't" _firmly.

He looked at her in surprise to which she slightly laughed as he told her "_we both know your lying so don't say things to make me feel better, I'm not a child" _bitterly.

Caroline replied "_I know your not and I'm not lying, but I mean it, Stefan is a hypocrite, he's bullying Elena into drinking animal blood by telling her she cant control it when that is his own issues, and he shouldn't be dumping that on her, we both know she is strong enough to deal with this, but he doesn't want to see that" _firmly.

She took the bottle off him and took a drink from it as he replied "_I thought you'd be all pro-animal blood" _rolling his eyes.

She laughed at him replying "_no way, I tried that and it wasn't for me, if Elena cant keep the animal blood down that should be telling her something, anyway I much prefer the human stuff" _lightly as she shrugged her shoulder.

Damon nodded in approval replying "_good" _before smirking at her.

It surprised him she wasn't on Stefan's side over the matter as he knew he wasn't suggesting that Elena go out on a massacre right now but he was trying to get it out of the way so she could get some control unless there was something else as a thought formed in his mind.

He pushed it away but it didn't get a chance as Caroline muttered to herself "_unless Stefan wants her to become a ripper" _in a soft whisper.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows asking "_what do you mean" _curiously.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts to look at him replying "_just a thought I had" _shrugging her shoulder.

He took the bottle from her asking "_you can tell me, I wont judge or be mad" _softly with a soft expression.

She could see he meant it so she added "_well he was like a project for Lexi, something for her to fix, so maybe he sees Elena as something he needs to fix, to make himself feel better about all the ripper binges he went on" _curiously.

A silence fell and she waited for Damon to laugh and call her stupid so she told him "_you know what, its stupid so I will leave to save you from saying it" _hurriedly as she stood up.

She went to walk away but she was pulled back feeling his hand on her arm so she turned to look at him as he told her "_I wasn't going to say that, I don't think its stupid, I think it makes perfect sense" _softly with an open expression.

She felt a wave of embarrassment drift through her but she shook it off and sat back down as Damon looked off into the distance replying "_it would make sense in his sick, twisted, ripper mind, almost like he is trying to make himself feel better by fixing her when there is no problem, she isn't even a ripper" _disdainfully.

Caroline groaned in disgust replying "_so I was right" _more to herself.

Damon looked at her replying "_and he says I'm the monster" _rolling his eyes.

She shook her head in disbelief "_if we can see it, how come no one else can" _curiously.

Damon laughed bitterly before replying "_Saint Stefan is good at that, portraying me as the monster when he is a bigger one then I could ever hope to be and everyone believes him" _disdainfully.

He took a long drink from the bottle when she replied "_so he's like a vampire version of a serial killer, that's so disturbing" _shaking her head in disbelief.

Damon laughed at her words replying "_good analogy Blondie, will you point that out to Elena, please" _handing her the bottle.

She slightly laughed at him taking it from him replying "_I don't think she would listen to me, its not like she ever did before" _rolling her eyes and he nodded in agreement.

A comfortable silence fell when she curiously asked "_do you really feel like that" _softly as she looked at him.

He knew she meant what he said earlier when he was alone as he thought about it before replying "_yeah I do" _not looking up at her.

She replied "_so why don't you just leave" _curiously.

Damon didn't read anything into it shrugging his shoulder replying "_don't know, guess its because I cant leave Stefan or I feel responsible for this whole damn mess thanks to my little Katherine obsession" _in a self loathing tone.

She put her hand on his shoulder replying "_none of it is your fault, it would have happened eventually even if you never came back for Katherine, some other vampire could have seen Elena and told Klaus about her so don't blame yourself and Katherine doesn't deserve you and neither does Elena" _firmly.

He looked up at her quizzically so she added "_I see the way she strings you along, its what she does, and I see the way she is stringing you both along and told her to make a choice after the sacrifice and she denied having feelings for you" _firmly.

He grimaced replying "_yeah she even admitted it by saying she needed us both, I had to force her to choose and she chose Stefan, and he blames me for it, for her being a vampire" _scornfully.

She shook her head in a mixture of disbelief and anger replying "_its not your fault, she was leaving town and Rebekah done what she needed to do plus Elena told me she made Stefan save Matt first, if anything I think its his fault even though he could have saved them both at the same time but he chose not to so let him deal with that" _firmly.

Damon smiled at her with a soft expression replying "_you keep surprising me" _curiously.

She rolled her eyes replying "_well if you had bothered in getting to know me outside of your Elena obsession then you would know that" _teasingly.

Damon scoffed replying "_I'm not obsessed" _defensively with an expression to match.

Caroline laughed in disbelief replying "_oh really" _in a doubtful tone.

Damon thought about it realizing something that he didn't want to admit to just yet but he figured it was going to happen sooner or later and it might as well be now as he replied "_not anymore I'm not, if she doesn't want me that's fine but I'm not wasting another century and a half on a woman that doesn't want me and wants my brother" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

He passed it to her as she replied "_you deserve better then second best Damon, everyone does, don't waste your time pining after someone who doesn't want you, they don't deserve you anyway if they treat you the way they do" _softly with an expression to match.

He thought about it knowing she was right replying "_someday I'll be free of Elena and Katherine, hopefully" _rolling his eyes.

She pulled him in for a hug replying "_you will, just give it time, feelings don't fade overnight" _softly.

They fell into a silence and he knew she meant Katherine and Elena and he decided she was right in what she said so he decided he was moving on, he was getting over the doppelgangers once and for all.

He was broken from his thoughts when she asked "_do you miss him" _curiously.

He knew what she was talking about replying "_yeah I do, another thing that was my fault" _in a soft whisper.

She put her arm around him replying "_I know but again its not your fault" _pulling him in for a hug.

He leaned into her and she could feel him relax which surprised her as she was waiting for him to push her away but she figured he was just fed up of having no one so she told him "_I'm always here for you, if you want to get drunk and other stuff" _softly.

He pulled back to look at her and she saw the doubt in his eyes so she added "_I mean it, I need a break from the kids too" _teasingly.

He couldn't stop it and laughed at her choice of words before taking a drink the bottle and passing it her replying "_so its not just me they annoy" _tiredly.

She took a drink before replying "_no it isn't, the only difference is you can walk away, I cant because I'm their friend so I have to sit there and listen to it" _rolling her eyes.

He softly smiled at her replying "_I guess you're not as bad as they are" _softly.

She slightly smiled at him replying "_alert the media, Damon just said something nice" _teasingly.

He laughed replying "_don't let it go to your head Blondie" _rolling his eyes.

She laughed replying "_I'll try not to" _flirtatiously as she took the bottle from him letting her fingers brush against his.

He noticed it as he kept his eyes on her wondering was she hitting on him so he replied "_don't kill yourself over it" _in a humored tone.

She lightly laughed replying "_I wont" _softly trying but failing to look anywhere but into his eyes.

He chuckled replying "_if I didn't know better I'd say you were hitting on me, you should know all you have to do is ask" _flirtatiously looking at her.

Caroline laughed at his words replying "_who says I'm not" _with a soft smirk and slightly raising her eyebrows.

Damon laughed replying "_so why haven't you done anything about it" _rolling his eyes.

Caroline smiled at him replying "_because your still hung up on Elena, I don't want to be her rebound, besides we have all of eternity for us to happen" _softly.

He was visibly surprised at her words replying "_you would, I thought you were all loved up with Tyler" _curiously.

She smirked replying "_he's getting a little too serious for me, it was fun to be friends with benefits but his whole declaration of love ruined it so I think I will be cutting him loose" _rolling her eyes.

Damon knew she was right and agreed replying "_yeah I can see how that would happen" _as he drank from the bottle.

He was surprised as he thought she was all loved up with Tyler but he was wrong and he was also surprised she admitted to hitting on him and liking him and that she didn't go there because she didn't want to be Elena's rebound and he didn't blame her for that. But he also couldn't help feel that maybe if his head wasn't so messed up over Elena then he would certainly go there with Caroline as he knew she was not the same person she was when she was human.

She couldn't help ask "_so what do we do about the new threat, I think Tyler ruined it all by doing what he did" _firmly.

Damon knew she had a point replying "_Stefan told me that the hunter tried to kill him in his house so actually he might have done us a favor, he cant be killed and the hunter knows who he is so he can take the heat while we figure out what to do" _shrugging his shoulder thinking they had no chance.

Caroline figured he had a point so she told him "_I think we should all get out of here, its not like they will follow us, they just want us out of their town" _taking the bottle out of his hand.

He shook his head in agreement replying "_I agree" _firmly.

Caroline further added "_or they will hunt us down wherever we go, you know it always happens in the films" _sarcastically.

Damon laughed in agreement know it would probably happen so he replied "_good point" _handing her the bottle.

* * *

They talked some more for a while and finished off the bottle when Caroline quipped "_well this was fun" _as she stood up.

Damon put the empty bottle on the ground replying "_leaving so soon, I'm hurt" _sarcastically putting a hand over his heart.

She laughed replying "_have I hurt your feelings, I didn't think you hand any" _teasingly as she looked at him.

Damon rolled his eyes as he stood up replying "_after tonight's dramatics here between us we both know that's not true" _putting his arm over her shoulder.

They started walking when he quipped "_so my place or yours" _flirtatiously.

She laughed replying "_wherever is closer" _rolling her eyes.

He quipped "_so mine it is" _lightly to which she laughed.

She replied "_you know if you keep this up I may have to go back my word of waiting until your over Elena" _as she put her arm around his lower back.

He pulled her closer into him as he looked at her replying "_that's what I'm hoping for" _flirtatiously while smirking at her.

She laughed knowing she was beginning to cave and as they walked into the house she knew that there was no going back and surprisingly she was hoping something more would happen knowing she would not be able to keep her hands to herself.

She closed the front door behind her and before she knew it he crashed his lips on hers pushing her against the door and she didn't resist. Instead she pulled him closer letting her hands run up and down his sides and under his t-shirt to which he grabbed her hand and smirked at her. She playfully bit her lip and when he saw she wanted it he didn't waste any time in rushing them both upstairs to his room.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up to find Damon lying beside her staring at the ceiling and she wondered if he regretted it and was waiting for him to kick her out of his house.

She watched him silently letting her eyes fall over his body right down to where the sheet rested on his hips knowing that he would probably go running back to Elena and never want anything to do wit her again.

Damon was surprised she was still there and he wondered if maybe she was right in saying one day he would be over Elena but he knew the only way to do it was to leave town.

He couldn't be around her anymore, it hurt too much to see her play both him and Stefan and it was like 1864 all over again and he knew he didn't have it in him to go through all that again especially when Elena made it clear it would always be Stefan.

So he made his decision and decided he was done helping her and she was Stefan's problem now because he was done with this town and he had enough of putting his life on the line and getting no thanks in return.

He glared at ceiling when he felt Caroline put her hand on his was surprised she hadn't left like everyone else normally did but then she did follow him into the forest to check on him which surprised him even more as he wondered did she mean it when she said she thought of him as a friend.

He decided he couldn't do this anymore, wouldn't be in this town where he was just suffocating under all the drama that he was expected to fix and he hated it.

He didn't want to be here, there was too many bad memories and he wanted out, he wanted to leave but now he was finding he wanted to stay since she wasn't running out of his bedroom in horror and he wondered did she choose to stay with him last night and now, but he didn't entertain that thought for a second.

He wondered if she would leave town with him and wouldn't blame her if she said no, it wouldn't be the first time he heard that word.

He turned on his side to look at her blurting out "_I was going to leave town for good last night before you came and I still want to leave" _softly and not caring if Stefan overheard.

Caroline was broken from her thoughts replying "_you were" _curiously not hiding the hint of sadness in her voice.

Damon smirked replying "_careful, I'm starting to think you would have missed me" _in slight sarcasm.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_of course I would have missed you, you're the only thing that keeps me from ripping someone's head off in this town, they are all so stupid" _in slight anger.

Damon laughed replying "_good to know and I agree" _hiding his surprise that she admitted to missing him if he left.

He could see she was thinking about something so he told her "_ask, I know you want to" _curiously.

She replied "_if someday you decide to leave will you tell me" _curiously as she looked at him. He softly smiled replying "_I will but I think I will stay for now" _softly.

Caroline was glad he would tell her as she knew if she stayed here she would end up dead but at least she had some chance if he was still around as he was the strongest out of them all or that's what she thought.

She replied "_good, because I would gladly go with you, if you wanted that is" _softly with a serious expression.

She was surprised when she saw his eyes light up and smiled at him as he replied "_good to know" _in a low whisper letting his eyes drag over her body.

Before she knew it he was on top of her again whispering "_now about this friends thing, I guess you have no problem with this little arrangement" _pushing a bit of hair back from her face.

She rolled her eyes replying "_just shut up, will you" _teasingly before crashing her lips to his and they continued what happened the night before.

* * *

A while she was on her side facing him pushing his hair back from his face when he opened his eyes telling her "_thanks for last night, I needed it" _softly.

She didn't miss the vulnerability in his eyes as she wondered if anyone ever got to see the raw honest expression he was now showing her but she knew right well that she was the only person to ever see it.

She softly smiled replying "_anytime, you know I'm here for you if you need me, just to talk or to get drunk and other things" _lightly smirking suggestively to which he laughed knowing this would be fun..

He picked up on the genuineness and innuendo in her tone giving a soft smile before replying "_I will take you up on that" _genuinely.

He felt a sense of relief knowing there would be at least one person in this hell hole of a town that would be on his side and he thought maybe staying in Mystic Falls wouldn't be so bad now knowing he had at least one friend.

He tried to tell himself then he just wanted revenge on the hunter that tried to kill him but he knew it was only half true as last night he considered doing a Katherine and getting as far away from Mystic Falls as possible.

A whisper in his mind told he was only staying because of Caroline and if he was honest she was the only good thing to happen to him in the last 145 years even though he treated her like shit when she was human. B

ut the way she looked at him told him maybe she was past all that as he knew her well enough to know she could hold a grudge when she wanted to and if she didn't want to be with him here then she wouldn't have come after him to see if he was okay or be in his bed right now.

He was caught off guard when she quipped "_feel like going hunting humans out of town, as my maker I command you show me how to hunt humans" _teasingly as she looked at him.

Damon laughed at her analogy as he watched True Blood and rolled his eyes replying "_its not True Blood you know, but at least your over that god awful thing called Twilight" _disdainfully.

She rolled her eyes replying "_have to agree with that, now can we get out of here before Stefan and Elena come back and stop us" _as she got out of the bed and got dressed.

He rolled his eyes knowing she had a point so got up and got dressed.

* * *

They were walking through the living area when Stefan and Elena walked into the house. Before they could say anything Damon quipped "_me and Caroline are going hunting out of town, I suggest you both do the same brother and show Elena how to feed properly__" _looking at Stefan and ignoring Elena's hurt and jealous expression.

Stefan remained silent and never got a chance to speak as Damon just walked past him and out the front door alongside Caroline.

They were driving past the Mystic Falls sign when she looked at him asking "_so are we staying in Mystic Falls or what" _curiously.

He thought about it before looking at her replying "_for now but the first sign __I __want out of here, __I__ will tell you" _sincerely with an expression to match.

She looked at him replying "_so will __I__" _with a soft smile.

Damon wondered if this was his chance to start over again and decided if it was he was going to make the best of it and who better then with Caroline.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


End file.
